Baiser actique
by Dinou
Summary: que se serait il passé si Joy n’était pas revenu en arrière par rapport au baiser fougueux qu’elle a donné à Largo lors de l’épisode Projet Arctique.


**BAISER ARCTIQUE**

Largo venait d'arrêter le docteur Turner qui avait empoisonné toute la base en Arctique à coup d'hallucinogène. Selon les dires du bon docteur, cet hallucinogène ne fait que renforcer les émotions de base tel que la peur, la passion… Et alors que Largo allait vers sa chambre pour appeler Kerenski il trouva Joy sur son chemin. Cette dernière, infectée par l'hallucinogène, n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé sur Largo d'une manière féline. (garde à tes fesse Largo !)

L : « Joy ça va ? » demanda Largo paniqué par le comportement de la jeune femme. Mais cette dernière se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et Largo était contraint de reculer. « Joy non ! »

Elle lui sauta au coup et commença à l'embrasser passionnément (bah d'accord ! si c'est ça le boulot de garde du corps j'arrête mes études et je m'y met !), comme si sa vie en dépendait. Largo ne savait pas quoi faire, tellement surpris que la jeune femme lui saute dessus. Alors que cette dernière relâchait un peu son étreinte, le cerveau de Largo marchait en vitesse accélérée et il se rappelait de l'une des émotions que ce produit amplifiait.

L : « La passion… » (il sait répéter un mot, c'est bien !)

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Joy reprenait possession des lèvres de son patron. Et cette fois non plus il ne se débattit pas. Il était totalement dépassé par les évènements et la seule chose qui l'intéressait était ce baiser ! (oh les mecs tous les même !)

Joy desserra son étreinte et partit en direction de leur chambre. Largo était totalement sidéré, il reprit ses esprits et emmena le docteur Turner dans une des chambres qu'il ferma à clé en attendant les renforts de police.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans leur chambre, Largo vit Simon totalement dans le cirage et Joy qui rangeait ses affaires comme si de rien était. Largo ne dit rien de peur de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la station pour se rendre à l'aéroport où les attendait le jet perso de Largo. Tous les trois furent contents de quitter cette base et de revenir à la civilisation, auprès de personnes aussi normales que possible. La seule chose dont Simon était content c'est que dans le jet il y avait le chauffage qui permettait de maintenir une température ambiante de 27 degrés centigrade ce qui changeait des –20 de dehors en plein midi en plein soleil.

Cependant Largo se posait des questions par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec Joy et aux sentiments qu'il avait ressenti lorsque cette dernière l'avait embrassé avec autant de passion. Il comprit que ses sentiments envers la jeune femme n'était pas fraternels, et encore moins seulement amicaux, c'était beaucoup plus fort… Mais comment en parler à Joy qu refuse que tout homme pénètre dans sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est clair ça allait être chaud de lui en parler sans se retrouver avec une balla entre les deux yeux, ou au minimum un œil au beurre noir ! (elle est si douce !)

Alors qu'ils étaient à environ deux heures de New York, Largo était au téléphone avec son bras droit, John Sullivan, pour discuter du projet arctique ainsi que de sa réouverture et des crédits qui vont avec. Largo raccrocha et Simon lui apprit que le docteur Turner avait reçu 2 million de pétroliers américains contre ses recherches. C'était clair : personne ne voulait qu'une nouvelle énergie qui allait remplacer le pétrole de manière définitive voit le jour ! Et histoire de changer Simon taquina Largo.

S : « Tu sais quand on s'est battu… »

L : « Je suis vraiment désolé… »

S : « Non c'est juste pour te dire que je retenais mes coups. » Largo regardait son ami d'un air dubitatif. « Sinon je t'aurais massacré ! » (c'est cela oui ! et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Mais bien sûr !)

Largo sourit à la remarque du suisse car il savait qu'il avait un certain avantage sur son ami côté baston !

S : « Oh Largo ! Dans ton prochain jet perso tu pourrais commander une salle de gym et petit jaccusi! » ( y en qui s'y croie c'est pas croyable !)

Largo hallucinait quant à la requête de son ami. Le suisse se prenait vraiment au jeu de la vie de milliardaire ! Mais c'était Simon !

Alors que Simon quittait la cabine quelques instants Joy se leva du canapé dans lequel elle s'était lovée et alla voir Largo.

J : « Si tu en parles à Simon, je te livre moi même à le Commission Adriatique ! Nous sommes bien d'accord ? » dit elle avant de l'embrasser avec autant de passion que dans la base. (yallaaahhhhh !)

Lorsque Simon revint il vit Joy en face de Largo et qui repartit s'asseoir dans le canapé du jet, mais il n'avait pas vu le baiser ni entendu les paroles échangées. Alors il tourna les siège de Largo pour que celui ci lui dise ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

S : « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda t-il.

L : « Rien. » dit Largo vite en espérant que Simon n'irait pas plus loin, mais il se doutait que le petit brun ne s'arrêterait pas là.

S : « Ne me prends pas pour une bille et dis moi ce qu'elle t'as dit ! »

Largo regarda Joy qui était derrière lui et qui semblait être endormie puis il dit :

L : « Je peux pas. » (il a la trouille de sa nana !)

Puis il se leva espérant échapper à Simon. Mais c'était mal connaître le suisse.

S : « Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ? »

L : « T'as l'air d'en douter ? »

S : « Mais normalement les amis se disent tout… »

Les paroles du suisse se moururent dans le cockpit, Joy ne dormait pas alors elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda par le hublot le soleil couchant en repensant à ces baisers avec Largo. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas complètement folle ! Non mais c'était son patron quoi ! Faut pas abuser ! Les relations patron/employé ça ne marche jamais, alors pourquoi essayé ? Mais pourquoi ne pourrait elle pas essayer avec Largo ? Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire ! Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur cet homme qui était séduisant, gentil, mais un petit peu son patron… Elle partit dans les bras de Morphée en rêvant de la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble.

Quand le jet atterri, Joy dormait toujours. Simon descendit le premier pendant que Largo réveillait doucement sa garde du corps. Elle semblait si possible. Alors Largo déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Joy. Cette dernière se réveilla à ce contact, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était surprise, heureuse et très effrayée ! Largo lut les différents sentiments de la jeune femme dans les yeux de dette dernière et il ne les connaissait que trop bien puisque lui les ressentait à cet instant précis.

L : « Joy… je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça… » commença Largo alors que Joy émergeait de ses rêves merveilleux.

J : « Largo, je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le jeune homme prenait possession de ses lèvres. Joy ne se défendit pas et était vraiment ravi de l'initiative du milliardaire. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour approfondir ce baiser. Et alors que leur baiser se faisait plus intense on entendit la voix de Simon hurler de l'extérieur :

S : « Oh ! Vous y couchez ou quoi ? » (la ferme Simon ou je te couic !)

Les premières paroles de Joy furent : « Je vais le tuer cet abrutit ! » (vas y Joy je le tiens !)

Largo sourit à la réplique de la jeune femme et cria :

L : « On arrive Simon ! »

Largo plongea son regard azur dans le yeux noisettes de Joy et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Joy lui fit un grand sourire , l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta le jet. Elle se dirigea vers Simon, le mitrailla du regard et s'assit dans la voiture qui allait les ramener au groupe W. Simon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Joy lui avait encore balancer un regard glacial. Largo qui avait assisté à la scène et qui voyait le regard incompréhensif de son ami sourit en se disant que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos avec Joy si Simon ne la mettait pas en veilleuse.

Quand ils arrivèrent au groupe, ils furent accueillis par Sullivan qui voulait avoir des détails sur cette affaire pour le conseil d'administration du lendemain matin.

Su : « Alors Largo racontez moi tout ! »

L : « Allons dans mon appartement, on sera mieux pour discuter de tout ça ! »

Alors que Largo, Sullivan et Simon partait en direction de l'ascenseur pour aller l'appartement, Joy elle ne bougea pas.$

L : « Joy, tu viens ? »

J : « Je vais faire un tour au bunker et après je rentre chez moi. » dit elle calmement en regardant Largo droit dans les yeux.

L : « Partez devant, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant ! »

Sullivan et Simon se regardèrent puis regardèrent Largo.

L : « J'en ai pour cinq minutes ! » leur assura t-il.

Joy avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait suivre. Les deux autres partirent en se posant des questions.

L : « Joy, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

J : « Pourquoi ? » demanda Joy intrigué et surtout apeurée.

L : « On pourrait sortir dîner juste tous les deux ? »

Largo sondait le visage de Joy pour voir si cette dernière réagissait. Elle était surprise, il faut dire que avec sa réputation de cureur de jupons, ça aidait pas avoir confiance. Et cette dernière entreprit de lui faire part de ses craintes maintenant.

J : « Je vais être claire tout de suite ! Ok ? » (vas y cocotte!)

L : « Ok ! »

J : « Je ne suis pas une de ces midinettes que toi et Simon ramassait en boîte avec qui coucher une nuit et dont vous vous débarrasser le lendemain ! Il est hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus ente nous si c'est pour que tu me jettes dans une semaine ! » (ça à le mérite d'être clair !)

Largo n'en revenait pas. Il pensait que Joy savait que pour lui elle était spéciale, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Largo tira Joy par le bras et ils descendirent au bunker. Kerenski n'était pas là, il avait laissé un mot : _j'hiberne jusqu'à demain. Si vous me réveillez avant c'est à vos risques et périls. G. Kerenski. _Charmant, pensa Largo. (Kerenski et les mots doux !)

L : « Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille ! Tu es beaucoup plus importante que ça pour moi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça ! »

Joy le regarda droit dans les yeux perplexe.

L : « Je sais que mon passé joue contre moi, mais laisse moi une chance de te prouver ce que je viens de te dire. »

Joy le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Bien… »

Ce fut tout ce que Largo parvint à en tirer. Alors il s'approcha d'elle doucement, lui leva le menton et l'embrassa doucement d'abord et plus passionnément ensuite quand il sentit Joy répondre à ses baisers. Et, alors que leurs baisers étaient au comble de l'intensité, le téléphone du bunker sonna. Joy se sépara de Largo et répondit.

J : « Bunker. » dit elle d'un ton sec.

S : « Joy, c'est Simon. T'aurais pas vu Largo ? On l'attend toujours avec Sullivan. »

Largo qui avait entendu partit aussi sec direction son appartement, non sans avoir embrassé Joy une dernière fois.

J : « Il arrive Simon. »

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Simon se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille.

Après avoir tout raconté en large et en travers à Sullivan, ce dernier rentra chez lui, Simon alla dans son appartement pour se plonger dans un bain chaud. Largo, quant à lui, se saisit de son téléphone et appuya sur la touche une des numéros préenregistrés.

J : « Allô ? »

L : « Joy, c'est Largo ! »

J: " Qu'est ce qui se passé ? Un problème au groupe ? » demanda Joy paniquée.

L : « Mais non ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question toute à l'heure ! »

J : « Quelle question ? » (elle nous la joue amnésie maintenant !)

L : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

J : « Oh ! Rien de spécial, je comptais manger une pizza devant un film ! Tu te joins à moi ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

L : « J'arrive tout de suite ! » (pas du tout intéressé le gars, vous avez remarqué !)

Largo raccrocha, attrapa sa veste et monta dans sa voiture, direction l'appartement de Joy. Il était excité à cette idée de passer une soirée seul avec Joy.

Il arriva chez cette dernière 30 minutes plus tard. Quand elle vint lui ouvrir elle portait un corsaire blanc et un petit haut mauve. Elle était absolument magnifique, en fait pour Largo peu importait ce qu'elle portait elle était toujours magnifique. Elle l'invita à entrer et il la suivit jusqu'au salon. La pizza était déjà arriver, il n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir et regarder tranquillement le film. Joy avait besoins de décompresser et donc elle avait décider de regarder un film complètement débile où elle n'avait pas besoins de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Donc ils regardèrent _Ace Ventura, détective animalier 1_. Quand Largo vit le film qu'avait choisit Joy, il sourit : il ne croyait pas que Joy puisse regarder ce genre de film. Mais il ne dit rien, s'assit sur le canapé attendant que sa dulcinée revienne avec deux verres de vin. Ils burent, mangèrent, rirent en regardant ce film. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Joy et Largo se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, à la fin du film ils étaient tendrement enlacés sur le canapé. Joy, tout comme Largo, n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de là où elle était. C'était elle la garde du corps et à cet instant précis elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle. Largo sentait le parfum de Joy, il en était enivré depuis qu'elle était dans ses bras. Tout à coup il éloigna un peu Joy de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants et de plus en plus enivrants pour le couple. De fil en aiguille, ils se retrouvèrent allonger sur le canapé. Soudain, Joy s'arrêta net de l'embrasser. Largo eut peur que finalement elle décide de faire un pas en arrière. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

J : « Rassure moi, Simon ne sait pas où tu es ? »

L : « Non ! » lui répondit Largo heureux qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter.

J : « Ton portable ? »

L : « Du calme Joy ! Mon portable est éteint, j'ai débranché ton téléphone quand tu étais dans la cuisine tout à l'heure pour que l'on ne soit pas dérangé ! »

Joy lui sourit et ils reprirent le cœur léger là où ils en étaient. Et ils passèrent ainsi, la plus belle nuit de leur vie, telle qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu en rêver. (désolés je ne donne pas de détail car je n'écris jamais de scène classée NC-17)

Le lendemain matin, Largo se réveilla le premier. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de Joy qui reposait sur son torse, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : c'était une femme formidable, forte, belle, intelligente, pour lui c'était la femme idéale ! Lorsqu'il la sentit bouger, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

L : « Bonjour. »

J : « Bonjour. » (ouah ! ça c'est de la discussion !)

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Tout à coup Joy redevint sérieuse.

J : « J'aimerais que l'on garde secret notre relation secrète pour le moment, je ne veux pas avoir Simon sur le dos ! »

Largo rit à la demanda de la femme de sa vie.

L : « D'accord, pour le moment on garde ça secret. Mais pas trop longtemps, je veux pouvoir crier au monde entier que je suis tomber amoureux de la plus belle femme du monde ! »

J : « N'en rajoute pas non plus ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils gardèrent leur liaison secrète. Au début c'était plutôt drôle car Simon ne se doutait pas que ce qui rendait Largo heureux c'était sa garde du corps, alors il lui posait trios tonnes de question mais au moins Joy avait la paix. Mais, ce dont cette dernière ne se doutait pas ce que le communiste de service avait des doutes !

Au bout de quatre mois, Joy et Largo vivaient dans le plus grand secret une belle histoire d'amour sans nuage. Mais un jour Joy arriva au bunker avec une mine pitoyable, elle avait l'air fatiguée et dès qu'elle voyait de la nourriture elle filait telle une fusée aux toilettes. Notre russe préféré se doutait que ce n'était pas un simple virus, où alors il fait parti de ceux qui dure neuf mois et qui allait fin permet de mettre un monde un petit être appelé bébé. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne plut pas à la jeune femme : elle détestait qu'on la fixe comme ça.

J : « Quoi ? » lui demanda t-elle énervée

K : « Quand vas-tu dire à Largo que vous allez avoir un petit Winch ? » (griiiillllléééé !)

Joy était stupéfaite que Kerenski soit au courant, elle qui pensait que tout le monde ignorait leur liaison. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était un ancien espion qui remarquait le moindre détail.

J : « Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer. Nous n'avions jamais parler d'enfant ! »

Kerenski écoutait Joy parler de ses peurs face à cette maternité attentivement. Elle n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement, alors quand elle le faisait il fallait en profiter !

K : « Tu montes voir Largo, et tu le lui dis ! De toute façon tu ne vas pas pouvoir conserver le secret indéfiniment ! »

Joy ressassait ce que venait de lui dire Kerenski dans sa tête. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre la porte du bunker s'ouvrit pour lasser apparaître Largo et Simon.

K : « Simon, ton ordinateur n'avait pas un souci, allez viens je vais regarder. »

Simon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kerenski l'avait déjà traîné hors du bunker. Joy le maudit de ce qu'il venait de lui faire et se promit malgré tout de le remercier.

L : « Comment tu vas ? » dit Largo en voyant la mine déconfite de Joy. « Tu devrais dormir la nuit ! » lui dit il en souriant. (c'est lui qui l'empêche de dormir ! non mais j'y crois pas là !)

J : « Dit le à mon amant ! » (et toc !) lui répondit elle avec un merveilleux sourire. « Largo, il faut que je te parle ! »

Joy avait pris un air sérieux et Largo avait très peur qu'elle veuille mettre fin à leur relation pour je ne sais quelle prétexte bidon.

J : « C'est pas facile à dire mais allons y : je suis enceinte. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et guettait la moindre réaction de la part de Largo. Tout à coup il se leva et l'embrassa passionnément

L : « C'est magnifique ! »

C'set au moment où Joy et Largo s'embrassait passionnément dans le bunker que le suisse et le russe débarquèrent dans le bunker. Simon ne pouvait rien dire alors que Kerenski fulminait.

K : « Joy bon sang ! Lève tes fesses du clavier de mon ordinateur ! » (comment bousillé l'ambiance à la russe en une leçon par Kerenski)

L : « Je t'en rachèterai un autre ! » dit Largo en embrassant Joy.

S : « Y a quelqu'un qui m'explique, je crois que j'ai besoins de sous titre pour tout comprendre ! » (oh il est pas doué le Simon !)

K : « Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre mois et Joy est enceinte ! Maintenant tout le monde dehors, y en a qui bosse pendant que d'autres batifolent ! »

Joy et Largo quittèrent le bunker main dans la main. Simon ne revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Alors pour se remettre de ses émotions il décida d'aller voir la nouvelle secrétaire de Del Ferril. Kerenski, quant à lui, reprit son travail.

La grossesse de Joy se passa sans encombre. Entre temps elle était devenue madame Winch, ils s'étaient mariés à Sarjevane en petit comité. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Monique, la troisième ex-femme de Nério, toutes les deux parlaient de soirée de charité, d'orphelinat à visiter et autres œuvres caritatives où devaient aller Joy au vu de ses nouvelles fonctions d'épouse. Evidemment, elle n'assurait plus la sécurité de Largo et elle n'avait pas assez confiance en Simon pour lui confier l'homme de sa vie. Alors elle avait fait appelle à une amie à elle, ex de la CIA, Victoria Carter, Vicky pour les intimes. Elle s'était bien intégré à l'Intel Unit et elle se prenait souvent la tête avec Kerenski et Simon servait d'arbitre. Le jour de l'accouchement de Joy, se fut le bazard. Panne d'électricité, coincée au bunker ! La totale ! (mais on veut toutes être accouchées par un ex du KGB dans le troisième sous-sol d'un bielding ! Vous vous rendez pas compte ! En plus c'est dans le noir, sans matériel médical ! On se croit dans docteur Quinn, femme médecin ! Mais c'est mon rêve ! Euh… je plaisante !)

J : « Kerenski tu me remets le courant en route où je me sers de tes boyaux pour me faire un collier » dit elle alors qu'un contraction la déchirait.

K : « Toujours aussi aimable ! »

L : « Joy, reste calme ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé ! » la gronda gentiment Largo

J : « Oh toi ! Je te jure ferme la ! Tu ne me touchera plus jamais ! Le seul contact que tu auras avec moi ce sera par ton imagination aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Joy avait une contraction très violente, alors Kerenski entreprit d'aider Joy à avoir son bébé ave l'assistance de Vicky et seulement deux lampes de poche comme éclairage. Après avoir traité Largo de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, d'avoir traité Simon de parasite et autres mots doux de ce type, deux petits êtres vinrent au monde. Et oui Joy mit au monde deux winch ! Joy était épuisée, Largo avait les deux mains broyées, Simon se demandait si la furie s'était calmée et si il pouvait sortir sans crainte ! C'est à ce moment que le courant revint. Simon prit ses jambes à son cou et partit vite du bunker. Ils appelèrent une ambulance et ainsi Joy et les enfants furent emmenés à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Le lendemain dans la presse on pouvait lire en gros titre : _Le milliardaire Largo Winch et son épouse ont eut le bonheur d'accueillir Nério et Danitza Winch. _

Trois mois après la naissance des jumeaux ils furent baptisés à Sarjevane et c'est à ce moment que Kerenski annonça à tout le monde que Vicky et lui était marié depuis un mois à la plus grande surprise générale (c'est clair ! Ils pouvaient pas se voir en peinture ! Alors sur un coup de tête et histoire de passer le temps ils se sont sautés dessus. Résultat des courses : mariage ! pas mal !). Quant à Simon, et bien il sortait avec une prof d'histoire, qui s'appelait comme sa sœur, Vanessa et à les voir on voyait que cette jeune femme mettrait le point final à la quête de la femme parfaite pour Simon ! (que dieu m'entende !)

Fin !


End file.
